Harry Potter and the Terra of Umbra
by DarknessNLight
Summary: Unknown to the general public, and even to his closest friends, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had a secret. And what might this secret have to do with him now...when it has been gone for decades? A novel set in Harry Potter's sixth year AU
1. Official Order Report Number One

A/N;; Rayn here. (Lilith too!) We're really excited to finally get this up! This is the prologue of our story and the following chapters will come soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Order of the Phoenix  
Report Number: 312  
Time: 7:22 PM  
Date: July 10th  
Place: Order Headquarters  
Number attending: 14  
Record Keeper: Tonks (Don't call me Nymphadora!)

Ours numbers are lessening as the days go by. It's becoming increasingly harder to find members to recruit, although Voldemort doesn't seem to be having any problems recruiting followers, the stupid arse. The latest intelligence is that he has moved to the main continent to recruit even more of those stupid masked drones that always seem to get in our way. We're trying to recruit around Ireland but it doesn't seem to be going well, according to Mad-Eye. Too many people are afraid of Voldemort (Not that I really blame them…) Even the werewolves are getting jittery in those fuzzy behinds of there's, according to Remus. I'm starting to wonder if we'll have to move too Vampires…and to be perfectly honest I would rather keep away from those half-dead bloodsuckers…

In other news, we're going to have Sirius' funeral in two days. We couldn't retrieve his body so we're going to have an empty casket and a small service for him. Remus and Arthur brought the casket in during today's meeting. It's still hard to believe that he is gone. The house just isn't the same without him. Even Kreacher seems a little forlorn these days though I imagine Sirius' is rolling in his grave at the mere thought of it. Albus will be giving the sermon and his eulogy. I'm tearing up just thinking about it. I don't know how Harry is going to be…he's just not the same.

Back on subject…

In today's meeting we heard that there is a shipment of illegal poisons and potions that will be distributed at the Hogs Head. It seems that the Death Eaters have chosen the Hogs Head as their gathering place so they could stay close to Hogwarts, or that is Dumbledore's reasoning. Dumbledore says that this could also work for us. Having them nearby will make it easier to keep watch on them but they don't seem to fear Dumbledore as much anymore, else they wouldn't be staying so close to his castle. This could also work in our favor, he says although to be honest I don't know how this would be favorable for the Order. But, I'm not going to question the big guy.

In other news, the sadistic bastard who enjoys torturing small children (Also known fondly as Severus Snape) gave his report on the latest Death Eater meeting. Apparently Voldemort asked him to do a special task, one that he failed to expand on upon questioning. The greasy git. So all we know is that he has some special thing to do which none of us can know about. Real helpful in his department, if you ask me. I have a hunch that Dumbledore has an inkling of an idea of what this task might be but he likes to keep secrets, he does. Now that we're weakened and in a jam, a bit of information (no matter how small) would help some but they don't seem to think the same.

Signing off for now…

_Record Keeper Tonks_

* * *


	2. Remembering

-1

It was times like these that Harry sincerely wished that he could block out the world. The sun was pouring in through his blinds, the birds were singing happily and he could hear the sounds of children laughing outside. How could it be so cheery when the world was so empty? When he felt so alone, so damaged and lost. Sirius was gone…he was dead and for the second time in a row he had not been able to prevent it from happening. He felt as if it was his fault. Sirius should be the one living and he…well; Harry didn't even want to think about himself.

His mood had only dampened, staying with the Dursley's. It was constant torture, day in and day out. It was nothing new, really. He had heard everything that they had to say but now he believed the rubbish that spilled out of their mouths. 

_You're worthless, Potter._

Even worse then anything that the Dursley's had to say was Sirius' funeral, which was taking place tomorrow. A small group of people were supposed to be coming to get him in a few hours, Harry realized with a glance at his alarm clock. Hermione had written to him the day before with this information.

His mood had brightened a little upon realizing that he would be leaving the Dursley's household and that he'd be with Ron and Hermione again but he wasn't sure he was ready to face Grimmauld Place again, to face the fact that Sirius was really dead.

Harry sighed, rolling over onto his stomach to burry his face within his pillow. _Only a half hour left, Harry, _he told himself. He had nothing left to do until they arrived. He'd packed his trunk and had readied Hedwig he had even told the Dursley's that he would be leaving for the rest of the summer that morning at breakfast. They had been happy to get rid of him, as they usually were but Uncle Vernon had almost lost his breakfast when Harry had informed him who would be coming to get him.

Harry smiled into his pillow. If there was one thing that could cheer him up it was the shade of green Uncle Vernon's face had turned when he'd found out that it was the very same man who had bent his rifle six years before. Dudley's face had turned a lovely shade of puce then as well. Harry had known that he was thinking of the pig tail that he'd gotten out of that experience. He had to remember to thank Hagrid again for that…

Hedwig hooted then and Harry turned to look at his only companion. Her golden eyes were glued to the window and he groaned. Apparently it was time for a fly. Taking another look at his alarm clock, he climbed out of bed and padded across his bedroom floor. "You're going to have to be fast, girl." He said softly, opening her cage. She did not move, still gazing at the window.

Irritated that he had gotten out of bed for her to do nothing he made to move back towards the bed when something hit his window. His hand reached instinctively towards his back pocket for his wand but Hedwig hooted again. Harry took a hesitant step forward and looked through the blinds.

Standing in front of the house was a familiar red headed figure, a rock in his hand. Ron.

He opened the window, the faintest of smiles on his lips. "Ron!" he shouted, just moments before another rock came soaring at his head, hitting him directly in the forehead. He heard Ron shout and an indigent scream from Hermione, along with the roaring laughter of Kingsley. He thanked Merlin that Ron didn't have a hard throw, rubbing his forehead where the rock had hit him. The laughter was contagious and he found himself chuckling for the first time in days.

"What were you thinking!?" Hermione's shrill cry came through his window. Something's never changed. "Oh Harry! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Hermione…" Harry called down to her. "I'll be down in a second!" He picked up the rock that was by his foot and threw it back out his window before he closed and locked it again.

With his mood lightened, he took Hedwig's cage and trunk and headed down the stairs. He could hear voices in the kitchen and paused upon hearing Kingsley speaking.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dursley. Harry will be in safe hands." Kingsley's strong voice echoed in the small stairway. He waited at the bottom of the steps for the elder man. He didn't want to face the Dursley's one more time. He heard his uncle mutter something under his breath but couldn't make out the words.

"Pardon me?" Apparently Kingsley hadn't been able to hear him either.

"I won't worry." No. Harry knew that he wouldn't. He chanced a peak into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon's back was too him but he could see the crimson red on the back of his neck and he knew that his uncle's face was flushed puce in anger. Rolling his eyes he ducked back out of the kitchen and went back to Hedwig.

Kingsley said his goodbyes and Harry knew that it was forced. In seconds the Auror had joined him by the stairs. "All set, Harry?" he asked, reaching to take the trunk that was lying against the wall.

"Yeah." Kingsley smiled and took the trunk, leading Harry outside. "Unfortunately we had to come by bus. It's not the safest way to travel but using any sort of magic wouldn't be safe right now. We believe our movements are being traced by our magical signatures." He informed Harry.

"HARRY!" There was a flash of brown and Harry found himself staggering off balance, his arms full of a very happy Hermione.

He smiled against the top of her head, rolling his eyes. "Hello Hermione." He said.

"Oh…I'm so happy to see you! Are you-" She stopped, changing her mind quickly. "You've grown!" He knew that was just a statement to change the subject and he merely shrugged, going along.

"I guess." He said. Hermione let go of him and smiled, moving out of the way so Ron could say his hellos.

"Hey mate."

"Ron."

Hermione crossed her arms, standing between the two. "Aren't you going to hug?"

"Are you kidding? Men don't hug." Ron said, looking at her for a brief moment.

"Men. Right…" She turned and trotted off to join Kingsley and Hagrid. Ron glanced at her again before he and Harry hugged, breaking apart quickly before she could turn back around and see them.

She didn't need to turn around to see for herself, she knew her boys well enough to predict it. "Are we leaving now?" She asked. 

"Yeah. We have to get back to the bus stop quickly. The next bus to London comes in ten minutes." It hadn't been a long walk from the bus stop to Privet Drive and Hermione was eager for the chance to really talk to Harry. She had spent the last couple of days doing nothing but worrying over his safety and it had begun to drain her. Seeing Harry today had helped clear some of that worry.

She felt like a mother. Absently Hermione wondered if this was how Mrs. Weasley felt 24/7, worrying continuously over the safety of her children. "Come on, Harry! We're leaving."

Harry smiled and followed the three away from Privet Drive, keeping his gaze firmly in front of him, not once looking back at the Dursley's.

The bus pulled away behind them and Harry found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had barely opened the door to the pub when Tom bustled out, a small piece of parchment in his hand and a phoenix feather in the other. "You." He huffed, thrusting the two parcels into Kingsley's hand.

Kingsley flipped over the note and took one look at it before stuffing the parchment into his pocket. "Hagrid, I need to go. Keep him safe." He said, sounding worried as he squeezed his hand around the phoenix feather.

Hagrid knew the signs and nodded, stepping closer to the trio. "Be careful out there."

In a flash of white light, Kingsley was gone.

It felt as if he had watched the last few moments in slow motion. When Kingsley disappeared from view, Harry finally snapped back to reality. "What just happened?"

"The Phoenix feather is a portkey. Something must have happened. We have to get you to safety, now." Hagrid said, pushing the three teenagers into the pub. Tom closed the door behind them, after taking a cautious look around the street outside.

"A portkey? Why?"

"Don't ask questions, Harry." Hagrid said gruffly, leading them to the back door. "Just keep walking." Hagrid pushed open the back door and pulled out the large pink umbrella he carried with him everywhere. Six years later, Harry still thought Hagrid looked a little ridiculous with the bright pink umbrella.

He tapped the bricks quickly with the tip of his umbrella. Harry realized that Hagrid seemed to be shaking. This didn't comfort Harry any. Hermione squeezed his shoulder but gave a small nod that it was alright. He wasn't so sure how alright it was but nodded, to comfort her more then himself.

They stepped through the hole that the bricks had made for them and Harry had to do a double take. 

Diagon Ally didn't seem half as beautiful as he remembered it to be. The streets were pretty empty with the occasional witch or wizard leaving and entering a store ahead of them. He could remember clearly the first time that he had been on the very same street, gazing in wonder at the stores that were flourishing with life. This looked like one of those old ghost towns that his history teacher had been so enthralled by back in grade school. Diagon Ally gave off an ominous feeling and he was no longer comforted by it.

Hermione was at his side, grasping tightly to his hand, her fingers twined with his. This was his source of comfort. The small hand enclosed in his own and Ron at his side. Hagrid was trudging along behind him; Harry could hear his heavy footsteps on the cement. Hermione was the first to break the silence that had fallen upon them since Kingsley had left to meet with the rest of the Order.

"Harry…?"

He looked at Hermione blankly, her expression tense and worried. Her hand had tightened on his own. _Prepare yourself for the questions…_

"Yeah?"

"How…How are you feeling?" her voice was no louder then a whisper and he felt anger churn in his stomach. How was he feeling? _How was he feeling?_

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and her hand slipped out of his. Ron bit down on the inside of his chin. "You know what she means, Harry…" he said.

"About Sirius?" She nodded. He closed his eyes, coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm doing just great." He said, his voice spitting with venom. "The only family I had left is dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm real peachy, Hermione."

"Harry-"

"No, Ron. I understand…" Hermione's voice trailed off and she looked back at Hagrid, her gaze meeting his. "Hagrid, do you mind waiting outside?"

"Be quick. Best we get Harry back quickly. I'll be standing outside the door. Yell if ya need me."

Hermione slowly turned back to her friends. "Come on…let's go inside. Harry, I think we should talk." She said, pointing at the shop across the street. Another familiar landmark, Flourish and Blotts. He felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart and with a solemn nod he followed Ron and Hermione across the street and into the bookstore. _  
_  
Hermione walked to the back of the store where a small group of tables were. She sat down, her hands curled into fists at the hem of her shirt. "We never had the proper chance to talk after…after what happened at the Ministry." She said softly.

Harry was thankful for that. He hadn't been ready to talk. Dumbledore had had to force him into conversation and look what had happened then. He knew that there was no way of getting out of this conversation though. He sat down across from her and frowned. "I know…"

"I think we should, Harry. It might make you feel better." Hermione said.

"I don't think anything but revenge would make me feel better… but I'll talk for you…"

Just then it hit Hermione how talking worked for some but it might not work for all… something she did not realize before she suggested it. "Harry maybe another time if you... you know… need to…"

Harry was never so grateful for his close bond with Hermione. She always seemed to know exactly what he needed.

"Thanks Hermi-"

"Look at who we've got here."

Harry's shoulders tensed and he didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him.

"A mudblood, a Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived,"

"Malfoy."

Harry turned in his seat. It seemed he had been mistaken. There were two Malfoy's standing only inches away from him. Lucius Malfoy stood slightly behind Draco, a hand on his son's shoulder. Both were wearing the same identical smirk. The resemblance between father and son frightened Harry some.

"Potter." Draco said smoothly, his eyes alight with something that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Fairing well with the loss of your Godfather?" Lucius asked before anyone else could get a word in. The words took a moment to sink in and Ron made to stand up, wanting to draw his wand. Hermione took him by the arm, pulling him back into his seat.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, a look most would cower in fear from but Lucius and Draco stood unfazed, Lucius even looking mildly amused.

Harry stood up, pushing his chair in. "Don't you say a word about Sirius…" He said softly.

Lucius smirked. "Are you making a threat, Potter?"

"I might be."

He had the nerve to laugh, a low sultry laugh that could only belong to a Malfoy. He was deeply amused and Draco seemed to be as well, although he had taken a step back away from Harry, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress suit.

"Do not make petty threats that you're not going to go through with, Potter." Lucius advised. How stupid was this boy, honestly? He rolled his eyes skyward and stepped forward towards Harry. Harry tensed but didn't retreat. Both Hermione and Ron stood up then.

Hermione came around to stand besides Harry, wrapping her hands around his arm. "Mr. Malfoy…"

Lucius spared her a glance, scoffing. His hand reached for his pocket and Harry pulled out of Hermione's grip, his hand moving with the swiftness of a seeker to his pocket and in a blink of an eye he had the tip of his wand pressed into Lucius' chest. "I wouldn't advise that." He said. He was only happy to take out some of his frustration on the Malfoy family. He was looking eye to eye with the elder Malfoy and he suddenly wondered if taking out his wand was really a good idea.

"Put your bloody wand away, Potter." Draco snapped, coming forward again.

"Hey! Hey you! With the glasses and the mop top! Can you do me a favor kid? I can't reach that book up there." A young woman looking to be his age was standing in the middle of the aisle closest to them, pointing at a book that was on the shelf a few feet taller then her.

Harry broke eye contact with Lucius for a split second looking at the nearly five foot tall girl with confusion and relief for taking him away from the elder Malfoy. Unwilling to show his back to his enemy he walked with his eyes trained on Lucius. Upon reaching the young woman he said, "Which one would you like?"

"The one on the shelf right there… no there… no to the left… no right more…" When hearing this go on for several more seconds the Malfoy's gave one last glare at the trio and left the bookstore with an air of supremacy.

"Ah, there you go boy, that's the one!" As Harry took down a book about how to trim overgrown nose hairs, the young woman looked around the store eventually nodding her head to herself and saying "OK, now run along little one." When he didn't seem to move she promptly turned on her heel and skipped to the front desk.

"Bloody Hell what was that all about?" asked Ron, coming up behind him.

"Apparently she needed to know how to trim her nose hairs." Harry said in bewilderment, not understanding how he had gotten away with drawing his wand on Lucius.

Hagrid came around the corner just then saying, "Hey you three that's been plenty of time. We need to get undercover and the sooner the better… I'm pretty sure I saw a Malfoy going out."

"Oh yea better not meet up with them" said Ron but Hagrid apparently missed the sarcasm.

It was dusk by the time they arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Palace. With Ron and Hermione around him Harry opened the front door and stepped into the last place Harry wanted to be without his godfather.


	3. Feelings and Thoughts

**Hey Guys! Listen here is chapter 3** _(WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO) We hope you are enjoying so far-_**And we see you reading! So please- review... **_It would make my very very bad day less terrible if you did... please... _**feed our bunnies! **_This story is so close to us that we want to hear your thoughts on it... _**Like if you like it or not... **_really it is very hard finding time to get together and write this so please find the time to write a review! Anywhoooooo _**enjoy folks!**

* * *

_  
_

_Hmmm, my tooth hurts,_ thought Albus as he climbed out of his red and gold clad bed.

"Morning Albus" said one of the paintings on his wall.

"Ahh, good morning! Well I suppose it isn't a very good morning, is it?" Albus said his voice soft as he thought of today's planned events. The small funeral service they were throwing in honor of Sirius. Albus had been the one to suggest the idea to the Order of the Phoenix in the first place but he had been giving it second thoughts for quite sometime. At the time he had not thought about young Harry and how it would affect him. Albus had been spending the last few days contemplating what would happen to the young boy now that Sirius was gone.

He truly felt bad for Harry. He had lost so many people in his short life span and Albus had seen how hard this particular death had struck the boy. He was only fifteen after all and he had seen more then the average man had in those fifteen years.

He pulled out his seat, sitting in front of his desk. He was still clad in his pajamas but a quick glance at the ticking grandfather clock in the corner of his office told him that he had enough time for a quick brainstorming session before he had to get ready to go to Grimmauld Place for Sirius' funeral.

He twined his fingers together, resting his chin on top of his hands and stared into space, his bright blue eyes twinkling. There was a flap of wings in the distance and then a light weight weighed down his shoulder. Albus lifted his head and felt the feathers on Fawkes side brush against his cheek. "Morning Fawkes." He said affectionately.

The phoenix sang in return, a soft melody that only carried out a few notes before she brushed her head against his cheek. "Will you be attending the funeral with me?" he asked the bird, stroking his long fingers down her back. She cooed again and he took that as a yes.

"It is a solemn day indeed…" He murmured, slowly getting to his feet. The phoenix flew off his shoulder and perched on the top of his bed post, watching Albus intently as he gathered the eulogy he'd written and would be reading at today's service. He placed it in his case and went to change…

"Harry? Harry, its time to wake up." Hermione whispered, shaking him gently. It was noon and Harry had slept through breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had thought it was a good idea to let him get a decent amount of sleep since it looked as if he hadn't been sleeping much. She had sent Hermione up to wake him though, as it got closer to the funeral. Most of the attendees were already gathered downstairs. The last one to come would be Dumbledore, who was expected to arrive sometime soon.

"I don't want too…" Harry mumbled, rolling onto his stomach, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

She sighed, sitting down at the side of his bed. Reaching out and shaking him a little, Hermione frowned. "Come on, Harry. The funeral will be starting soon."

Harry didn't want to think about it. Reaching out he grabbed a second pillow and stuffed it over his head. Hermione wanted to laugh at this childish display. Pulling the pillow off his head, she did laugh as he reached blindly for it.

"No, Harry. You must get dressed. I know you don't want to deal with this but you have too sooner or later. It'll help you in the long run, I know it. Even if you don't think so now."

He rolled onto his back and glared at her.

"Harry…"

"Hermione."

"Stop it." She took his covers and tossed them to the ground. "Get up!"

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up…" he mumbled, slowly sitting up. She smiled at him and fled from the room so he could get dressed in private. Little did she know, the moment the bedroom door closed, he flopped back down upon the mattress.

_You're going to have to deal with this…._Hermione's voice played back in his head. _What if I don't want too?_ But then…when did he ever get what he wanted?

With a muted groan, he got up and began to get dressed in the folded dress robes at the end of his bed; Mrs. Weasley had brought them in before bed the night before.

Trudging down the stairs he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He recognized most of them although there were a few unfamiliar ones amongst the chattering crowd. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened the door and walked inside.

The first thing Harry saw was a mass group of people. A familiar face in the front of the crowd calmed him some. Dumbledore was smiling at him gently, his eyes twinkling in the way that made you feel as if he was reading you from the inside out. "Harry…"

Harry approached Dumbledore, taking the hand that Dumbledore had offered him. "How are you?" Dumbledore asked. Rather then feeling the surge of anger he'd gotten when Hermione and Ron had pestered him, he felt comforted.

"I'm alright." He lied easily and Dumbledore didn't push him any further.

"Good, good…Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?"

He hadn't even spared his new school year a second thought this summer. Harry slumped his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "I'm…not sure." He said. Hogwarts was his home and as much as he loved the school, returning was going to be extra difficult this year.

Dumbledore smiled at him and let go of the hand he was still holding. "I understand, Harry. Shall we begin?" It was a question that needs not an answer as Dumbledore turned with a flourish, his lavender dress robes billowing out behind him as he turned and walked through the crowd to the front of the room.

Harry found Hermione and Ron and joined them in the back. Mrs. Weasley had set up three rows of chairs in the dining room. The dining room table had been replaced with a smaller oak table where the cheery wood casket lay closed. Harry did his best not to look at the casket, instead staring firmly at his lap.

There was shuffling all around him as the guests headed to their seats and Dumbledore took his spot behind the casket. Harry tried to listen as Dumbledore read in quiet words from the parchment on the stand in front of him but the words came fast and loud, making little sense to Harry. He managed to catch bits and pieces and he heard the soft cries coming around him, the sound amplified.

"A fallen hero…"

Softly the front door creaked open…

"…he took the final test with open arms and a smile on his lips…."

The door made a faint_ Click_ as a small hand closed it.

"…we came here today not to mourn his death but to celebrate his life."

Head cocked the intruder starts to walk across the hall, the ancient rug muffling any sound.

There was a pregnant pause and the sound of parchment shuffling. "…the dead never truly leave us. Never forget, _Sirius Black."_

_Bang!_ The door slammed open and there was a roar of sound.

"By Merlin's left pinky toe it is hard tracking you down!"

There was a rush of sound, chairs scraping against the hardwood floor and startled whispers as everyone turned to look whom had interrupted Dumbledore. The members of the Order had their wands out, poised.

* * *

_Gasp! _**Someone got into the order?! **_And who is "it" trying to find? _**We will tell you if you review! ;- **_Please :)_


End file.
